Little Love
by Hinako29
Summary: This is a love story between Miyako and Takaaki . I made it for my sister since she want a love story about Miyako and Takaaki . It's a one shot so please enjoy . ( I do not own the picture )


Me : Well here's a story of Miyako's love dedicated to my sister , hope you're happy .

Bubble/Miyako : A story about me !? * Smile widely *

Boomer : You wrote about me and Bubble ?

Me : No , is Miyako and her old crush , Takaaki .

Boomer : What !?

Me : Yup , sorry my sis hate Rowdyruff so good luck .

Boomer : * cry and ran to a corner *

Bubble/Miyako : How could your sister hate the Rowdyruff ?

Me : Let's just say , she didn't read fanfic like me and you know the TV only show the gross side of them .

Bubble/Miyako : Oh ~!

Me : Well , on with the story .

* * *

**Takaaki P.O.V**

I look out the window . The days is dark and cloudy just like 9 years ago when I meet the little bubbly girl . The little girl I meet 9 years ago has grew up into a beautiful girl . Her name is Miyako Gotokuji , she is very popular which make worried because I love her since the first time I meet her . She has cute baby blue eyes and she always tied her golden blond hair into two cute curly pony tail .

" Takaaki-kun !"

I turn towards the sound and here she is standing by the door with her bright cheerful smile .

" Hi , Miyako." I said and smiled .

" So , I hope you're ready for the operation tomorrow ." Miyako said and gave me a genuine smile .

" Ya ." I said . I have been in the hospital for a long time because of a illness . Miyako and I meet again 3 years ago when she is visiting her grandma . I'm glad we meet again .

" Don't worry ! After the operation , you can finally go to school with me and we can hang out sometime ." Miyako said and she took out a sketchbook .

" Look , this is the park when we first meet ." She open it to the page where she drew the park .

" It's beautiful ." I said

" Thanks ." Miyako giggled and her cheek has a hint of red .

We talk for a while . Miyako tell me about school and her school life with her 2 best friends then the day started to rain .

" It's raining , do you have your umbrella ?" I said

" Ya , I got it , well I gotta go now , see you tomorrow ." Miyako said and stood up .

" Wait !" I said and grab her wrist . Miyako turned around and look at me with her baby blue eyes .

" Are you ok Takaaki-kun ?" Miyako asked with concern .

" I'm ok , it just…." I said .

Actually , I was thinking about the operation . The doctor said I won't die but I overheard them saying is a dangerous operation . I was thinking about giving up but when I saw Miyako I just don't want to leave her . She always there to cheer me up and let me know that life is full of wonder .

" Takaaki-kun ?" Miyako asked

" Miyako , I wanted to tell you this…." I said . I have to tell her my feeling towards her because I don't want to die without her knowing I love her .

" Yes ?" Miyako said and tilted her head a little .

" If I don't make it , I wanted you to know I love you ." I said and gave her a sad smile .

" Takaaki-kun…" Miyako blushed ,her lips slowly curve up and she hug me .

" Takaaki-kun , I love you too . I love you since the day you save me from the bullies at the park ! I was very happy when I met you again ! I really love you ,Takaaki-kun !"

" Miyako , I also love you since the day I met you at the park . I hope I'll make it through this operation so we can be together ." I said and I have the happy smile on my face .

" I know you'll make it through this operation , Takaaki-kun ." Miyako said and smile . I lean forward and kiss her . She was shocked first but then kiss back . We broke away after a few minute .

" See you tomorrow , Takaaki ." Miyako said with her face red and a blissful smile .

" See you tomorrow , Miyako ." I said and watched her walk out of the room .

_**The next day ( The day of operation )**_

" Ok , Takaaki . Are you ready for your operation ." The nurse ask me . I look at the clock . The time show 12 p.m.

" Yes , I'm ready ." I said and the nurse push me into the operation room .

" Ok Takaaki , I'm putting you into sleep now ." The doctor said and pull out the needle .

" Ok ." I said and closed my eye hoping I can open them again .

**Miyako P.O.V**

It's has been 2 days since Takaaki-kun operation . We confess to each other and finally become a couple , is a dream come true . I'm walking to visit him again .

_~In the room~_

Takaaki-kun survive the operation but he's still asleep . I look at his peaceful face .

" I hope you wake up soon Takaaki-kun ." I said and kiss his forehead .

"…..Miyako….." Takaaki slowly open his eye .

" Takaaki-kun ! You're awake ! Nurse ! Nurse he's awake !" I said and some tears rolled down my cheek . Takaaki-kun smiled and wept my tears away with his hand . I hold his hand and smiled .

" I love you Miyako ."

" I love you too Takaaki-kun ."

* * *

Me : I know is a bit cheesy but I hope you'll like it . Hope you're happy sis !

Boomer : I know I don't like it .

Me : Ya , whatever .


End file.
